


A Baker's Birthday Curse

by Niuq



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday Cake, Gen, Tentacles, cursed food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niuq/pseuds/Niuq
Summary: A surprise birthday cake is waiting for you, but it is really what you've expected?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	A Baker's Birthday Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).




End file.
